


Prayer Can Help

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Eventual Incest, Fluff, Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Sibling, Tadashi Brought Back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro doesn't understand why he must embrace his old culture with his brother, not until it's too late. Can the Gods of old really help him out in his hour of need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me randomly, not sure how it'll sound or be! Please comment, leave kudos, or show some sort of love! I appreciate it!

The fresh dew could be seen glistening in the early morning light, the sun rising over the Sanjuko Mountains in the distance as their peaks scratched the heavens themselves. A mountain shrine could be seen sitting at the base, cherry blossom petals lingering in the morning breeze as they drifted over the ground. Oriental archways could be seen leading a path to the entrance, stone guardians littering the pathway as they stood guard.

“Why do we have to come here?” a young teen asked, his soft brown eyes gazing around the temple grounds before returning to a taller young man walking alongside him.

“Because Hiro, we are here to pay are respects to mom and dad. Aunt Cass believes that we need to be more in touch with our history, having too much technology can make us blind about how we got where we are and that's from the hard work of our ancestors.” the man said, Hiro taking a deep sigh before kicking a pebble on the ground. His interest peaked as he and his brother walked past a intricate statue of a dragon, it's long and slithering body wrapped around a rock as it stared at the passageway to the shrine.

“What's with all the stone statues of dragons and tigers?” he asked, feeling as a hand ruffled his hair before shooting a look at his brother.

“Always with the questions, they are the guardians of the shrine. They ensure safe passage for all pilgrims that wish to travel to the shrine and pay respects to the Gods, at least that's the story anyways. Everything out here seems so serene, almost untouched by man.” the man said once more, Hiro looking around at the surrounding forest as they kept walking closer and closer to the walls of the shrine and under the archways.

“These archways, what purpose do they serve?” Hiro asked with peaked interest as he stared up at the orange gateways that seemed to cover the entire pathway to the shrine.

“They ward off the evil spirits, if you look you can see that these gateways are inscribed with words of protection.” his brother responded, Hiro squinting his eyes before finally seeing the black words embedded in the wood. As they entered the shrine, Hiro's mouth dropped in wonder as he looked about the shrine. Priestess in white kimono's with red sashes tied around them tended to the flowers and tree's, a few other people meditating on rocks in the middle of the freshly raked zen gardens that dotted the area.

“It's. . .so peaceful. I'm surprised that places like this even exist anymore, everything is so advanced back in San Fransokyo.” Hiro quipped, his brother chuckling before putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Come oni-san, let us give prayer to the Gods.” Tadashi said, both of them walking into the main building of the shrine. Hiro could see a large bell stood at the center of the wall, a long metallic hammer situated next to it.

“To make a prayer, you first must light a stick of incense and put it in the ashes of the rest as it burns. When that is said and done, you then take a bow and show respect to the Gods. Afterward, you can either burn money or flip a coin into the area underneath the bell as a offering. Once you have prayed and made any requests, you take that large hammer that's hanging up by the rope over there and bang it into the bell. It's said that the Gods will then hear your prayer and decide amongst themselves whether or not to grant your wish.” Tadashi said, Hiro furrowing his brow at the mention of burning money.

'Not sure if our ancestors were stupid or desperate.' he thought to himself, nervously kicking his feet around as he caught the lingering gaze of a few female priestesses.

“Come on, you can pray with me.” the elder of the two said as he nudged Hiro forward before they were both at the incense bowl, the large bowl sitting amongst two statues of beautiful women dressed in kimono's, their gazes forever fixed into ones of serenity and calm. Hiro watched as his older brother lit a stick of incense off the embers of a already lit one, following suit as he pressed the stick of incense in his hands before bowing just as his brother did. Standing straight once more, he stuck the stick up right into the ashes of other sticks before watching as his brother took out some yen and held it up to the embers. He watched painfully as the money caught flame, the edges crinkling as it blackened before Tadashi finally let the piece of paper drop into the ash. He could only follow Tadashi's footsteps with a look of confusion on his face, watching as his brother closed his eyes in front of the bell before taking another bow. Hiro couldn't think of anything to pray for, so he watched as Tadashi grabbed the hammer and swung it gently into the bell before a resonating chime rang throughout the shrine and echoed around them.

“What did you pray for?” the young sixteen year old asked, watching as Tadashi looked at him before a warm smile graced his features.

“For my little brother to use that big brain of his and do something other than bot fight.” Tadashi answered honestly, Hiro swatting at him with a closed fist as he gave a look of mock hurt.

“I'm deeply wounded, but I think it'll take a bit more than the Gods or deities to get me to go to your nerd school if that's what your getting at.” Hiro said playfully, his brother only pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in annoyance.

“Unbelievable.” Tadashi whispered, his voice nothing more than a mere mutter before he giggled and looked back at his brother.

A Couple of Months Later

Hiro stared up at what he was sure could be considered the fires of hell, the showcase building burning as flames licked at the glass from within. He could see that many people were still running from the building, Tadashi and him staring in disbelief as a woman ran by coughing.

“Callaghan's still in there!” the woman cried between fits of coughing, Hiro gasping out suddenly as he watched his brother take off towards the building. Before he could even react, Hiro was clutching at Tadashi's cardigan and pulling back.

“No Tadashi! You can't go in there!” he cried out, his older brother looking back at him before looking back the building. Hiro could tell he was torn about what to do, finally kneeling down beside Hiro was he looked into his eyes.

“Somebody has to help. . .I'll be right back, I promise oni-san.” he whispered, brushing aside some of Hiro's black tufts of hair before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. The teen continued to stare into those warm coffee colored eyes, a fear rising from within. Hiro felt the edges of his eyes crinkling with tears, Tadashi suddenly turning around and running into the building as he broke away from Hiro's grasp.

“Nii-san! Come back nii-san!” he called out, running forward towards the steps leading up the front entrance. He couldn't even feel the wind getting knocked out of him as he found himself being blown back, a immense explosion destroying the building in front of him as he watched the front entrance collapse. Everything seemed to play in slow motion from that moment on, Hiro coughing back ash as he stared up at the destruction before him. Flaming embers seem to float through the sky, a sudden and sickening realization striking at his core. He could feel a wave of nausea wash over him, standing up on a pair of shaky legs before taking off back towards the building.

“NII-SAN! TADASHI!” came his wailing cries, the strong arms of a firefighter pulling him back as he reached his arms out towards the scene. He could feel a deep and guttural scream echo from his lips, trying nonstop to break free from the fireman's arms. Soon, the world was going dark as a immense feeling of dizziness took over and consumed him.

Days Later

Rain continued to fall over the city of San Fransokyo for the third day in a row, the silhouettes of black umbrella's being gently tugged at by the blowing wind. Hiro stood there by himself as his aunt remained a bit off to the side. The sounds of shuffling feet could be heard as he stared down at the marble grave, his face expressionless as he let the rain begin to soak him through as everyone else walked back to their cars.

“Tadashi. . .come back, you promised.” came a soft whisper, his lips trembling as he continued to stare down at the grave plot. Aunt Cass could only dab at her eyes as she held onto her chest, her lips breaking in a silent scream as she fought back sobs. Hiro walked forth a couple of steps, finally collapsing down onto his knees as he felt wet trails begin to steak down his cheeks. He couldn't have noticed the small dove that flew by, landing on top of a nearby tree as it stared at the young teen and cocked it's head to the side in curiosity. A woman appeared at the base of the tree, unbeknownst to anyone else as she stood there with a glimmer in her eye. Her long black hair hung down to the ground, never touching the dirt or grass as it laid peacefully onto the red kimono she wore. Long and delicate golden dragons were embroidered onto her attire, her calm and gentle eyes staring at the young boy that knelled at the grave a short distance away.

“Such a gentle heart, come Izanagi we must away for now.” the woman said, her eyes lingering on Hiro as the dove came down and landed on her shoulder before she walked off into the distance. No one could see as she disappeared into thin air, her body gracefully evaporating into a golden mist.


	2. Breath of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's Prayers Finally Come In Handy

Clouds moved slowly across the sky, a soft rain falling over the small mountain shrine at the base of the Sanjuko Mountains. The zen gardens lay empty, the pathway left untouched, nothing but the small chimes of bells softly tapping into one another in the evening breeze. A young priestess walked across the covered walkway in the middle of the courtyard, her gown draping behind her as she waltzed on through. Stopping for a moment, she looked around at the tranquil beauty of the shrine. How the water dripped off the wind chimes, droplets creating waves in the koi ponds, the trees and shrubs all dripping with fresh rain water. Taking in a deep breath, she continued on before coming to the room in which offerings and prayers were made. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a small shadow kneeling before the bell.  
“Sir, can I help you?” she called out, her brown eyes looking the shadow over before it slowly moved to reveal two warm brown eyes that stared back. She recognized that face, from the small tooth gap in the front teeth to the disheveled black locks of wild hair. It was the boy who had been visiting for weeks now, every day during the morning and evening. He always came with fresh money to burn, lighting a stick of incense in prayer before ringing the bell. She had heard the other women talk of him, he never gave his name but he was adamant on making his offerings.  
“Just here to make my early morning offering.” the boy replied softly, the woman nodding her head before she glanced back outside and then back to the boy who was now standing as he made his way to leave.  
“You do not have to leave so suddenly, you can wait till the rain lets up.” she said softly, approaching the young man only for him to flinch away. She cast her eyes down to the ground in apology, a few moments of awkward silence following before a soft 'Ok' was emitted from the young man's lips. She cast her eyes upward, watching as the man took a seat in front of the open paper screen door before crossing his legs and watching the rain storm move through. Neither of them seem to notice a pair of glowing blue eyes staring from the dark corners of the room, disappearing just as quickly as they had come before a crack of lighting flashed through the sky.  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
Isanagi turned to his wife Izanami, her eyes piercing into his very being as she paced back and forth with a small golden dragon at her side. He walked to her, the tip of his jewel encrusted sword gleaming in the soft moon and starlight of the heavens.  
“For just as a small stream can carve out a river through rock, this young boys offerings and attention seemed to have done the same to your heart my love.” the God said, his wife turning to look at him before beginning to pace once more in a slow and steady manner.  
“Four hundred years have passed since I last granted the wish of a mortal, four hundred years and the offerings to us have dwindled to almost nothing. The very world we created, the very people we birthed, the very life we have given them, and they squander it and do not even thank the very beings who make it all possible. Then one day, this boy comes and starts making offerings left and right, what else am I left to think?” the woman said softly, her voice elegant and formal as if each syllable rolled off her tongue with a golden edge.  
“I am not one to sway your decisions, but if it were me, I would like to believe that even in our children darkest hours, they look to us for answers. That means they still believe, they still put their faith and trust into us. We still have a reason to be here, a world to govern and maintain while our children live amongst it and amongst us.” the God said, his voice smooth and velvety as he stood there in a yakata trimmed with gold and red silk. His wife turned her gaze back down to the world below them, her body dissipating into a fine golden mist after a few seconds.  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
Hiro lay asleep in his bed, his body occasionally tossing and turning as moonlight streamed in through the open windows. A soft spring breeze blew in through the windows, cherry blossom petals cascading in with the breeze before a woman's body began to appear in the swirls of pink, white, and red. Izanami appeared, her long and silky red kimono draping down to the floor as her pet dragon curled around her shoulders. Long black hair tickled the floor as she took a few graceful strides forward before coming to Hiro's bedside.  
“Your pain echoes throughout my halls as a voice on the coast would travel across the sands of time. Let me mend the shattered remains of your heart. Never forget who did this for you, make the most of the life you've been given my child.” the woman whispered, reaching out a two elegant fingers before plucking a strand of hair from the boys head. Hiro could only mutter in his sleep before a grimace seem to take over his features, the woman walking back into the moonlight before evaporating into a golden mist once more.  
Elsewhere in San Fransokyo, a cemetery remained peaceful and quiet as the stars shimmered above it. The rustling of the trees on the property could be heard as a woman stepped out of a sliver of moonlight, coming up to a certain headstone before she knelt down and pressed her fingers to the marble. A slow and steady chant began to emit from her lips, the leaves around her beginning to move slightly as the wind picked up. She stood up as the edges of her kimono began to lift off the ground, her her head rolling around on her neck as raised her hands into the sky. In one hand, she held a strand of black hair as she finally clasped her hands together in a loud clap that echoed across the cemetery. With a graceful manner, she began to levitate as the leaves and petals from surrounding tree's and flowers began to swirl in a rapid fashion in front of the tombstone. She opened her eyes, what once were two golden orbs were now glowing a piercing white. The tornado of greenery picked up pace, the chants growing quicker till they stopped abruptly. Suddenly the twisting whirlwind fell back down to the ground, revealing a young man before he fell forward. Rushing forward, the woman caught him in her arms before smiling.  
“I breathe life into you, your heart shall forever be bonded with the one who prayed day and night for your return. You are the first prayer to be answered in over four hundred years, and the last.” she whispered, the both of them finally dissipating into a white mist as the man's eyes shot open and a loud gasp of air echoed through the grounds.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive Me!

I've been so busy with life and work that I haven't been able to update my stories! I'm so sorry! I recently moved into a brand new apartment with my significant other and we've been decorating it slowly and also working our butts off. I don't want y'all to think I've forgotten about my stories, or the beautiful and loving fans who read them! I promise I will get back to these as soon as I can! Much love! Ship on my lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Izanagi is actually one of the supposed first Gods of Japan, the one who created the islands and culture. He is usually depicted as a Dove, and was very close with his wife Izanami. Izanagi was the God of Life and Creation while Izanami was the Goddess of Death and Creation.


End file.
